Smosh Games: The Antics Continue
by RocketShark216
Summary: A sequel to Smosh Games: A New Era. It's been a year since Graham joined the Smosh Gamers. Everything is great. That is, until LaserCorn's fiancée dumps him! Can the guys help their friend in his quest for new love? Or is LaserCorn destined to be alone? Spoiler alert for those who haven't read A New Era. Main pairings are LaserCornXOC and JovenXOC. RATING CHANGED TO T.
1. Chapter 1

**Smosh Games: The Antics Continue Chapter 1: Prologue **

**AN: Hey guys, RocketShark216 here, with a brand new fanfic! This is a sequel to my previous fanfiction, Smosh Games: A New Era! I hope you'll like it as much as the first one. Also please review telling me your thoughts! Alright, here ya' go!**

Joshua "The Jovenshire" Ovenshire was currently in the cold outdoors in front of the Smosh house, waiting for his friend Anthony to let him in. Why? Well, it was February 23rd, 2022, and the newest and youngest member of the Smosh Gamers, Graham Ulry, was turning 23, so the guys were all planning a surprise party for him. Joshua was the last to arrive there, he had been waiting on the porch for a while now. He was about to knock again when the door suddenly opened to reveal Kalel Cullen, the fiancée of one of Joshua's close friends, Anthony Padilla. Kalel then spoke.

"Hi Joven! I can't believe you're finally here, we've been waiting for ages, what took you so long?"

Joshua then shivered before responding.

"I couldn't find my car keys."

"Come in, you must be freezing."

Joshua then followed Kalel inside. Kalel then closed the door and Joshua took off his scarf and coat. Joshua HATED the winter, he couldn't stand the cold, sure Christmas was awful nice and all (or Hanukah if you were Sohinki) but it still didn't make winter any more enjoyable. Joshua thought that being in Sacramento, California would mean that the winter would be nice but he'd been proven wrong every single year he was year in the winter. In fact, that particular year the weather was so bad that Joshua and the other Smosh Gamers had been snowed in and they had to spend Christmas together, but that was a story for another time. Joshua then allowed himself to focus on the task at hand: helping out with the party. Kalel, who considered herself to be the most organized out of them all, had taken it upon herself to organize the party, so naturally, she was, at least in her mind, the boss. She addressed Joven to further prove this fact.

"So, Joven, ready to get to work?"

Joshua then sighed before responding.

"Yeah. What can I do?"

"Well, Alexis is in charge of the snacks, Ian and Anthony are doing streamers, LaserCorn and Wes are hanging banners, Flitz is in charge of setting up the music, and Sohinki and Mari are doing...well, I told them to set up the table, but they've been gone for a while, so I'm assuming they're making out somewhere. I don't really know what to do with you. Maybe you can-"

She was then interrupted by Alexis.

"Uhh, Kalel, I need some help over here."

Kalel then responded.

"Alright, Joven'll be there in a minute!"

Joven then nodded and headed over to the kitchen, where Alexis was busy getting the snacks ready. She then spoke.

"Alright Joven, I have a list of all Graham's favorite snacks, but I need help putting them in the bowls so we can put them on the table. Alright, we've got crunchy Cheetos, Double Stuffed Oreos, sour cream and onion flavored Potato Chips, Nacho Cheese Doritos, pizza flavored Combos, and cheddar-jack Cheez-Itz. I need you to put them in the bowls and take them out to the table."

Joven then nodded before getting the snacks ready. He then carried the first two bowls out to the area where the table was set up when he saw Sohinki and Mari making out on the floor. He then addressed them.

"Guys! Stop! You need to set up the table!"

Sohinki and Mari broke their kiss and jumped up. They then hastily set up the table. Joven then set down the snacks before heading back to the kitchen to get the rest. When he came back to the table Joven caught them making out once more. He then spoke.

"Get a room you two!"

They once again broke the kiss and jumped up. They then exited the living room and Joven set down the rest of the snacks. Kalel then corralled them into the dining room where they were going to put the presents. They then organized their gifts and soon after that Graham knocked on the door. They then shut off the lights and Graham entered the house. They then turned the lights on and shouted in unison.

"HAPPY BIRTHDAY, GRAHAM!"  
Graham then responded.

"You guys threw me a party?! Awesome! You guys are amazing! And everyone's here! This is awesome!"

They then went into the living room, where they ate a feast consisting of the assorted snacks they'd set up and two hand-tossed pizzas from Graham's favorite pizzeria, Pizza Hut. Once they were done eating Kalel spoke.

"So, if we could just head to the dining room we can open the presents."

Graham then responded.

"Presents? You guys really shouldn't have."

They then filed into the dining room. Everyone tried to persuade Graham to open their gift first. Graham then randomly picked a present and LaserCorn spoke.

"That's mine, my gift is first!"

Graham then prepared to open the first gift, which was in a small sized container. Graham then ripped open the wrapping paper to reveal a boxed set containing all 25 episodes of the English-dubbed version of Attack on Titan, Graham's favorite anime, as well as a statue of his favorite character, Armin. Graham then spoke.

"Dude, they finally dubbed it in English? And a cool statue of Armin? Thanks, Dave."

"You're welcome! My gift was first!"

Graham then opened the remaining gifts one by one. He ended up receiving the following:

The DVD set of the Attack on Titan English Dub and a statue of his favorite AOT character from LaserCorn.

A statue of Zero Suit Samus from Anthony.

A shoebox full of Pokemon cards from Ian.

A copy of Graham's favorite band Switchfoot's album The Beautiful Letdown from Flitz.

A $50 gift card to GameStop from Kalel.

A PlayStation 4 and a copy of Killzone: Shadowfall from Sohinki.

Statues of Graham's favorite Dragonball Z character Gohan and Piccolo from Mari.

An original PlayStation with two original Dualshock controllers and copies of Resident Evil 1, 2, and 3 from Joven.

A copy of the Resident Evil 4 Special Edition from Wes.

And finally, a special edition Pikachu 3DS, copies of Pokemon Platinum, Pokemon Alpha-Sapphire, and Resident Evil Revelations, a gift card for the Nintendo E-Shop, and the soundtrack from Graham's favorite show, Code Lyoko from Alexis.

Graham then thanked them all and they ended the party by dancing to the Friends theme song, which was one of Graham's favorites. It certainly was a night to remember.

**Hey guys, hope you enjoyed the first chapter of The Antics Continue, in the next chapter one of the guys gets dumped.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Smosh Games: The Antics Continue Chapter 2: LaserCorn's Heartbreak**

**AN: Hey guys, enjoy the chapter.**

Joven was in the Game Bang room with his friends, hungrier than all get out, when he had an idea. He then spoke.

"Hey guys, I have an idea for this week's Raging Bonus video."

LaserCorn then responded.

"Alright cool. What is it?"

"I think we should do another episode of Lunchtime with Smosh Games."

Sohinki then responded.

"Sounds cool. So, where do you guys wanna go eat?"

Graham then responded.

"Let's go to Subway."

The others agreed and they exited the building. They then proceeded to head over to the parking lot. Graham then began filming.

(Video starts. Graham has the camera pointed at him.)

Graham: "Hey guys, it's me, Graham, and welcome to another episode of Lunchtime w/ Smosh Games! Today we're gonna go to Subway and get some subs!"

(LaserCorn then speaks.

LaserCorn: "Subs!"

Sohinki: "Yummy yummy in my tummy."

Graham: This just got awkward."

Joven: "I can't find my car."

LaserCorn: "It's right in front of you!"

Joven: "No it isn't."

(Sohinki then grabs Joven's head and points it to face the car.)

Joven: "Oh, my car IS right there."

Sohinki: "Dammit, Joshua! Screw the glasses, next time you go to the eye doctor, just get a new set of eyes. Jesus, you're so blind."

(Joven then angrily glares at Sohinki. Graham then speaks.)

Graham: "He's blind and angry. Like those Titans in episode 8 of AOT when they got shot in the face."

(Joven then turns to glare at Graham. They then get in the car. Joven then drives them down to Subway. It then cuts to them in the boardroom in the Smosh Games studio. Graham then speaks.)

Graham: "Hey guys, sorry we just turned off the camera, this lady in Subway threatened to call the cops unless we turned off our camera because she thought we were some kind of video-making religious cult or something.

LaserCorn: "Since when do cults like to eat subs?"

Graham: "Anyway, we're back, and we've got our subs. LaserCorn got some kind of applewood pork sandwich thing, Joven got like…seafood medley, which is super gross, by the way. Sohinki got a BLT, and I got a Chicken Bacon Ranch…..YUMMY! Alright, without further ado, I am going to take, my…FIRST BITE!"

(Graham then takes a huge bite of his sandwich, causing ranch to spill all over the table. He then looks both ways to make sure no one is looking before sticking his finger in it and licking his finger. Joven then speaks.)

Joven: My turn. FIRST BITE!"

(Joven then bites his sandwich. LaserCorn and Sohinki take their first bites and Joven begins to read the Twitter questions.)

Joven: "Alright, this first Twitter question is from SNESfanboy101…I think I read that correctly. I can't be too sure because apparently I'm as BLIND AS A TITAN!"

Graham: "That is true."

(Joven then reaches across to smack Graham upside the head. Graham then yells in pain.)

Graham: "Ow!"

Joven: "Anyway, he asks: If you have any Pokemon as a pet, which Pokemon would you choose and why?"

Graham: "I'd probably pick Dialga."  
Joven: "Why Dialga?"

Graham: "Well, because he can control time, so let's say I die in a Mario game and lose my last life but I realize what I was doing wrong at the last second, then I could make Dialga turn back time so I could stop screwing up."

Joven: "So you want a pet that can erase your mistakes."

Graham: "Exactly. I mean I realize that it would take a lot more than just a pet that could control time to make me less of a screw up because, let's face it guys, I'm a huge screw up."

Sohinki: "Yeah, he is a pretty big screw up. Almost as big as Joshua."

Joven: "AW COME ON!"

Sohinki: "I'd wanna have Pikachu, because, he's Pikachu. He's adorable. Plus, let's say the power goes out while I'm playing DOTA or something. I can just use Pikachu as a backup generator so I can continue my game. That and I'm a little baby and I'd scream bloody murder if the lights went out, so he'd be extremely helpful to me and the neighbors."

LaserCorn: "I'd pick Ditto."

Joven: "Why Ditto?"

LaserCorn: "Well, all of the Pokemon are awesome, but I'd have to choose only one, so if I choose Ditto, he could shape-shift into any Pokemon I want, so I could just switch between them periodically. So, like, if I'm tired, I could make Ditto turn into Jigglypuff and sing me to sleep. And then I could turn him into Pikachu so he can shock me awake."

Joven: "I'd choose Palkia, because Palkia could mess with the universe and give me better eyesight. Alright, this next question is from SandwichWorshiper17. He asks: If you could build the ultimate sandwich, what would your sandwich consist of?"

(Anthony then interrupts them.)

Anthony: "Lots and lots of kale."

LaserCorn: "Get outta here!"

Sohinki: "You eat so healthy, it's obnoxious!"

(Anthony leaves and Graham speaks.)

Graham: "My sandwich would have like 50 layers of American cheese, pepperonis, and salami. Oh, and lots of Tombstone Pizza Sauce. Delicious. Now if you excuse me I'm going to close my eyes and have a sandwich related fantasy."

LaserCorn: "Lots and lots of ham and cheese….and bacon, because, well…bacon is AWESOME!"

Sohinki: "I kinda wanna say pork just for shock value due to me being Jewish and all, but I don't wanna upset my mom and dad. I'd probably have like meatballs and cheese and like lettuce just to make it slightly healthy."

Jovenshire: "Tuna. Lots and lots of tuna."

(Sohinki then gags and Graham speaks.)

Graham: FISH ARE FRIENDS, NOT-FOOD!"  
Jovenshire: "Fish are delicious!"

Graham: "Fish killer!"

Jovenshire: "Well you eat other meats, you're just as guilty!"

Graham: "At least cows and chickens taste good."

Jovenshire: "Alright guys, that's about all the time we have for today, we'll see you guys later!"

(The video ends.)

Graham and the others finished filming and they packed up the camera. They then finished eating their subs and they threw their wrappers away. Sohinki left to take the footage to Wes so he could edit it and Graham, Joven, and LaserCorn stayed and they talked. LaserCorn then got a phone call. He checked his caller ID to see that it is his fiancée calling. He then turned to his friends and spoke.

"Hey guys, could you be quiet for a few minutes, I've got a phone call."

Graham then responded.

"Really? From who?"

LaserCorn then responded.

"It's the LaserWife. Soon to be LaserWife, anyway. On second thought I'm gonna go outside really quick to answer this."

LaserCorn then exited the building and stood on the sidewalk before answering his call. Meanwhile Graham and Joven sat behind a plastic plant in front of the entrance, watching as LaserCorn talked. They watched as LaserCorn's expression changed from happy to sad to angry. They then watched as he hung up his phone and threw it on the ground before picking it back up and throwing it again. He then picked it up and threw it in the trash before walking back inside. He walked right past Graham and Joven, warm, angry tears streaming down his face. All of a sudden a random Smosh Games employee came walking toward LaserCorn's direction, a boom box on his shoulder, and it was playing the song "Say Something (I'm Giving Up on You")". LaserCorn then angrily walked up to the employee and picked up the boom box and threw it to the ground, smashing it. LaserCorn then spoke.

"No! I hate that song! It sucks! And why do you still have a boom box, anyway? It's the 2020's, not the frickin' 1980's! Jesus, man, get over yourself. Now go to a Walmart or something and buy an MP3 player or something. What're you, old?!"

The employee then awkwardly picked up his slightly broken boom box before walking outside. Graham and Joven then quietly snuck back to the office door. Joven then opened the door slightly and allowed it to close, attempting to make it seem like he and Graham had just left the room. His attempt, however, failed, and LaserCorn proved this when he spoke.

"Nice try you guys, but I saw you when I came through the door."

This was followed by an awkward silence, which Joven awkwardly broke.

"So…you wanna talk about it?"

"Man, there's nothing to talk about. The man needs to get rid of that RELIC and get an IPod. It's amazing how people keep things from like twenty years ago just so they can pretend they're still living their childhood."

Graham then looked up from his Gameboy Advance to speak.

"What do you mean by that?"

"You should know exactly what I mean, you're playing with a Gameboy Advance; those things are so old it's not even funny. What game are you playing, anyway?"

"Metroid Zero Mission."

Joven then spoke.

"Dave, I wasn't talking about the guy with the boom box. I was talking about the phone call. What happened?"

"My fiancée dumped me."

Graham then responded.

"That's terrible, what the heck happened?!"

"Well, she said she was tired of me hanging out with a bunch of 'nerds' and that she was giving up on me, and then that moron comes along with a boom box playing that annoying song, and then Graham's playing on a 20 year old Gameboy Advance, and the next thing you know someone will walk down here playing on a DS."

Their conversation was interrupted by Sohinki, who came downstairs playing on a DS Lite. LaserCorn then walked up to Sohinki and spoke.

"No! No more being stuck in the past! I will just take these-", he then grabbed Sohinki's DS and Graham's Gameboy Advance before replacing them with a 3DS and a PS Vita respectively, "-and replace them with these. There. All better."

Joven then spoke, but he was interrupted by Sohinki.

"You know what?! I'm not gonna let this happen to you, Dave! We are gonna make it our mission to-"

"OUR mission?! Speak for yourself, man, I gotta go."

Graham then spoke.

"Yeah, I gotta go too, Alexis and I are meeting at my place to binge watch re-runs of Friends, so…yeah…maybe some other time."

Graham and Sohinki then left the building and LaserCorn spoke.

"At least you tried, Joven. See ya' tomorrow."

LaserCorn then slowly walked out of the building, leaving Joven all alone.

**Hey guys, hope you enjoyed the chapter, in the next chapter Anthony and Kalel finally get married, with the Smosh Gamers at their side. Until then, please review, and always remember to tip your waiters, flirt with your waitresses, and protect the environment! I'll be here all week, folks.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Smosh Games: The Antics Continue Chapter 3: The Wedding**

**AN: Hey guys, enjoy!**

Graham was in the middle of being dragged across the floor by Joven. Why? Well, Anthony's wedding was coming up, and he wanted the guys to be in the wedding, meaning that Graham and the rest of the guys had to go to rehearsal. Anyway, he'd attempted to stay behind, but Joven decided that wasn't an option and now Graham was being dragged. Eventually he gave up and Joven successfully got him out the door. Graham then prepared himself for the torture at hand.

_A Few Weeks Later, during the wedding…_

It was a weird day for Graham. It was the day of Anthony and Kalel's wedding, the ceremony was over but now the reception was taking place and while Graham was happy for his two friends, he was also sad that he had to suffer through the wedding. He'd never liked weddings, he'd barely been able to survive his mother and stepfather's wedding when he was 14, and his younger brother's wedding wasn't that much better, but he had to be there to support his family, and now he was here, supporting his friends, and while on the surface it may appear that it wasn't really the same due to none of them being related, excluding Anthony and Kalel since now they were married, but to Graham, the Smosh Gamers were like a second family. They'd taken him in when he was broken shell of a person, working a crappy job as a clerk at a GameStop, and they restored him to his former self, and then improved his former self to turn him into the happy go lucky gamer he was today. He owed almost everything to them-his job, his newfound fame and his incredible fan base, and even his girlfriend, Alexis, who he would've never met if LaserCorn hadn't set them up on a blind date. They were a part of him, and Graham had no clue what he would do if anything ever happened to his fellow Smosh Gamers. Anyway, Graham was just sitting there at a table with Joven, LaserCorn, and Sohinki, when Alexis walked up to him. She was wearing a beautiful white dress, and her hair was done up really nice. She then spoke.

"What's wrong, Graham? You look kinda angry."

Graham then responded.

"I don't like weddings."

"Why not?"

"Well, I know that their supposed to symbolize union between a man and his new wife and their commitment to their marriage and God, but I've always found them boring. When I was 14, my mom got remarried, and I tried to escape. It didn't work."

"Well, I understand where you're coming from, but you should try to enjoy yourself, I mean, this is a big deal for Anthony and Kalel. Not to mention that we might get married someday. Would you be bored at our wedding too?"

"Probably, but for you, I'd go through five million weddings."

Alexis then spoke.

"I'm correct in assuming that I'm pretty much required to kiss you now, right?"

"I'd like to think so."

They then briefly kissed. Alexis then went off to do her own thing and Graham turned to Sohinki and Mari. Sohinki then spoke.  
"So, this is a really cool day for all of us. It almost makes me wanna get married."

Mari then responded.

"Maybe someday we will get married Matt. I mean, if you want to."

"We probably will someday. When the time comes."

Graham then chimed in.  
"I hope you guys do. It'd be really great. Even though it would mean that when you consummated your marriage it wouldn't be as special."

Sohinki then responded.

"And why is that?"

Graham then responded.

"Well, if your recount of how you finally got together is correct, you too had sex that night. Meaning that you two can never give each other your virginity after being married."

Sohinki then spoke.

"Ok, look, I kinda regret that. I mean, you're right, it'd be a lot more special if it was the first time. But I love Mari, and if it wasn't for that night, we wouldn't have gotten together, and the possibility of us getting married someday wouldn't be available. So who cares?"

Graham then responded.

"I guess you're right, Matt. Sorry."

"It's ok. Well, the reception's over now. It's raining, so I'll go get the car, okay Mari?"

Mari then responded.  
"Sounds good."

Sohinki then left. Graham then said his goodbyes before leaving as well.

**Hey guys, sorry for the short chapter, in the next chapter Graham begins a let's play of Skyrim with Flitz as his guest and then he gets a mountain of fan mail. So, I hope you enjoyed, and as always, please review!**

like to think . Wouldu now, right?" Not to mention that we might get married someday. Will you be bored at our weddi


End file.
